The Ways Appointed To Us
by shirebound
Summary: At Henneth Annûn while Frodo and Sam sleep, Faramir contemplates the powerful call of the Ring and the decision he must make. POV of Faramir, then Sam, then Frodo. NO slash, sex, profanity, or violence
1. Faramir

NOTE: This will be a short, 3-chapter vignette. Chapter 2 will go back in time 20 minutes (to Sam's POV), then Chapter 3 will go back 20 minutes more (to Frodo's POV). Let me know what you think!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
THE WAYS APPOINTED TO US  
  
Chapter 1 --- Faramir  
  
They are both asleep, if sleep it can be called. Frodo collapsed nearly unconscious in my arms, exhausted beyond anything I have yet seen. Samwise seems alert to the slightest murmur or rustle from his master's bed. Is it mere chance that our paths meet thus? They are near starving, though they have somehow maintained themselves until now. They are far from home, yet they pursue a farther road still. Can I do naught for them save a meal and a night's rest?  
  
I can all but hear my father's advice, and good it seems to me. All things of value, of strength, of power, to be brought to Minas Tirith. How else can Gondor stand? How else can the southern lands be defended? Surely these must have been Boromir's thoughts as well. He saw the folly of Frodo's quest even as I see it. As Frodo sees it. "I do not think I shall ever get there," he said. And indeed, how can these two possibly achieve this? How can the borders of Mordor be breached? How can the plain of death be crossed with little provision, no defenders, no concealment?  
  
Concealment. Where does Frodo keep it, I wonder? What does it look like? I asked not to see it, although the thought of it burns me. Does Frodo not hear its call when it is so clear to me? "And the Halfling forth shall stand." The words are with me still. Does he not desire to stand forth in triumph, wielder of the One and savior of the West?  
  
This is what Boromir felt and thought. He resisted long, but at last his thoughts dwelt solely on the Ring. O Boromir, my brother. To travel such a distance with Isildur's Bane within reach was too sore a trial. The test is before me as well. I must be strong. As strong as these little ones in my keeping.  
  
The strength of their bodies wanes, but their spirits burn as fiercely as once the Silmarils must have burned. Perhaps that is a kind of strength than is found but rarely now in Men, one little known in these days of Shadow. The strength is not in using, but in holding unused and being willing to destroy what all others wish to wield. Perhaps such strength can be found in all Halflings. I would like to meet more of them someday.  
  
But I too have strength, and wisdom enough to know that Isildur's Bane has been the ruin of any Man arrogant enough to reach for it.  
  
I have decided. I can aid them but little, but I will not hinder them. I will give them whatever provision for the road they can carry. It is a hopeless path indeed, but it is theirs to walk, not mine. I must let them go. I must let It go. While I still can.  
  
*****************  
  
** TBC ** (Part 2: Sam's POV) 


	2. Sam

NOTE: This is a short, 3-chapter vignette. Chapter 2 goes back in time 20 minutes (to Sam's POV), then Chapter 3 will go back 20 minutes more (to Frodo's POV).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
THE WAYS APPOINTED TO US  
  
Chapter 2 --- Sam  
  
"Praise from the praiseworthy," he said. I don't know about that. I'm not a wizard, or a warrior, or anything useful really. But there's just me now between Mr. Frodo and all that want to hurt him. These Men would have had to come through Samwise Gamgee to get at him.  
  
We're trapped in this cave, surrounded by armed Men. By now we could have been bound, or dead, the Ring taken. But he didn't take it. He didn't even want to see it. The way he looked at Mr. Frodo --- with amazement, with respect. Poor Boromir never looked at him that way, not even in Rivendell.  
  
If he had taken the Ring, though, what then? Well, that Gollum would up and follow him all the way back to Gondor and beyond, I guess. I don't want to imagine what it would have done to Mr. Frodo. Would he follow after Captain Faramir as well? I suppose he would, with his last breath. And I with him wherever he went.  
  
What could we have done to defend ourselves? Mr. Frodo could have put the thing on and escaped somehow. These folks don't know the Ring makes you invisible, he would have had time to get out and go. Would he have done it? He'd have no gear, no food. He'd be alone with no one to help him, with that Gollum still sniffing about for him. Or he could have pulled out the Lady's star-glass and we could see what it does. Maybe it would have helped us, I don't know. "A light to you in dark places," she said. Well that's what Captain Faramir is to us, and no mistake. A light in a dark place. And he sees the light shining in Mr. Frodo, I can tell. I can see it even when he's sleeping, even then. Even now.  
  
I hope the others are all right. Boromir dead, how could it have happened? Where would Strider have taken everybody? Are they following us? Back to Lórien? Back home? Into the Wild again? I wish I knew.  
  
I can't stay awake another minute, I'll have to risk a bit of a sleep. Somehow it's worked out all right. Mr. Frodo's finally got some decent food in him, and he's sleeping sound at last. One night at least that he can rest up off the cold hard ground. One night at least.  
  
*****************  
  
** TBC ** (Part 3: Frodo's POV) 


	3. Frodo

NOTE: Story Complete! Chapter 2 went back in time 20 minutes (to Sam's POV), and Chapter 3 goes back 20 minutes more (to Frodo's POV).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Go now to rest --- but first tell me only, if you will, whither you wish to go, and what to do. For I must watch, and wait, and think. Time passes. In the morning we must each go swiftly on the ways appointed to us."  
  
"I was going to find a way into Mordor. I was going to Gorgoroth. I must find the Mountain of Fire and cast the thing into the gulf of Doom. Gandalf said so. I do not think I shall ever get there."  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
The Two Towers  
  
  
  
THE WAYS APPOINTED TO US  
  
Chapter 3 --- Frodo  
  
Forgive me, Gandalf, I couldn't hold out any longer. No hobbit has ever had to keep such a secret, for so long, after so much pain and grief. I'm so tired, no one will take it from me. So many people of such worth, such honor, and no one will take it. When Faramir refused to even look upon it, I knew he was such a one. I trust him, but even if I did not, we are prisoned here. The only way we can leave is if Faramir allows it. Yet do I want to leave? Where are we to go now?  
  
I can feel it all draining out of me, strength, resolve, what bravery I have left. Everything is going hazy and dim. Too much, it's all been too much. The way Faramir is looking at me, with amazement, concern. But there is no greed, no conflict in his eyes. I know what it is like to see that, I will never forget what I saw in Boromir's eyes.  
  
Boromir dead, no, how could it be? What of the others?  
  
Everything is blurring, I feel faint. Strong hands catching me, lifting me. Such gentleness. He smells of leather and wood smoke and deep green forests. So tired, I can't stop shaking. Voices, I can't make out what they're saying. Don't ask me anything more, I just want to rest.  
  
No more questions tonight, he's laying me down. I want to tell him I trust you, thank you, make sure Sam is all right. Soft, a bed again after so long. Just leave me here. I could sleep for a week or more. Can't keep my eyes open. I can be brave again tomorrow, Gandalf, I promise. Warm furs and gentle hands and a soothing voice. You're safe here, rest easy. Sleep now. Sleep.  
  
** END ** 


End file.
